


open your eyes, jack

by bloodyhalefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Like so much, M/M, POV Beverly Katz, POV Outsider, Sharing Clothes, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Touch-Starved, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, and tease the FUCK out of jack crawford, at this point are we even surprised abt that, i love them, jack’s going thru it, team sassy science bicker so much like, who make jokes about crime scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: “I say this with the utmost respect,” Beverly starts, and Jack eyes her suspiciously, “but you’re completely wrong, boss.”“Have you really not noticed the nauseatingly lovesick expression Will always has on his face whenever Doctor Lecter is around?” Brian adds. “And when I say always I meanalways.So, yeah, I’m with Bev on this one. You’re definitely wrong.” When Jack’s turns and fixes him with a scathing glare Brian hastily tacks on, “I also say that with the utmost respect.”
Relationships: Beverly Katz & Hannibal Lecter, Beverly Katz & Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 337





	open your eyes, jack

**Author's Note:**

> me?? writing another fic in beverly's pov??? more likely than u think
> 
> i loved writing this so i hope you enjoy.... whatever this is
> 
> (also i included a not as common term of endearment: “mažasis” = little one) ,,,,it's only used once so don't let it deter u if u find it cringe,,,however, i feel no shame abt it ok i love it

“What the fuck is this,” Brian says as they walk onto the crime scene; there are a few dead bodies laid out against the wall in the back of the room and a lot of blood splattered across the floor, because of course there is, but that’s nothing compared to the copious amount of severed fingers scattered throughout the room. “No really,” he continues when neither she nor Jimmy say anything. “What the fuck.”

“You can say that again,” Jimmy finally responds, grimacing. “This is _weird.”_

Beverly nods. “Definitely.”

“The fact that we’re even deeming this weird in the first place is saying a helluva lot, all things considered,” Brian muses. “Like, remember that one guy that was using diabetics as fertilizer for his mushroom garden? Or that time Tobias Budge turned that dude into a human cello?”

Jimmy hums, contemplative. “I wonder what it sounded like.” He pauses contemplative before choosing to share his personal hypothesis on the topic. “Probably awful, considering the fact that there wasn’t even a soundhole anymore. The only piece of the instrument found on the scene was the soundneck in his neck.” Beverly fixes him and Brian with an unimpressed look when the two of them laugh at the pun. 

The three of them turn back and continue scrutinizing the scene from the threshold of the door for a minute before Bev finally decides to alert the others of their presence. “Hey,” she calls out. “We’re here.”

Jack and Will turn toward her without halting their conversation; Will nods in greeting and Jack holds up a finger, signaling for them to wait until he’s done speaking with Will. 

“I know this isn’t saying much, but Will looks so much more exhausted than usual today,” Jimmy observes, and she turns her attention back to him. “Now that I think about it, he has been for the last few days. Do any of you know what’s wrong?” 

“Doctor Lecter was out of town this week for a conference or something. He just got back last night,” Beverly answers. “I don’t think Will was able to sleep too well while he was gone.”

Jimmy nods. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Jack asks as he approaches them. 

“The reason that Will looks dead on his feet is because he barely slept while Doctor Lecter was out of town,” Brian explains. 

“What on earth do those two things have to do with each other?” Jack asks, noticeably confused. 

She exchanges an incredulous look with Brian and Jimmy before clicking her tongue and putting her hands on her hips. “Boss,” Beverly drawls teasingly. “Have you seriously not noticed that Will is in love with Doctor Lecter?”

“Will is in love with Hannibal?” Jack sputters disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Brian responds; Jimmy nods sagely. 

Jack shakes his head rapidly as if to rid himself of the thought entirely. “No, he isn’t.”

“I say this with the utmost respect,” Beverly starts, and Jack eyes her suspiciously, “but you’re completely wrong, boss.” 

“Have you really not noticed the nauseatingly lovesick expression Will always has on his face whenever Doctor Lecter is around?” Brian adds. “And when I say always I mean _always._ So, yeah, I’m with Bev on this one. You’re definitely wrong.” When Jack’s turns and fixes him with a scathing glare Brian hastily tacks on, “I also say that with the utmost respect.”

“While I do admit that Will stares at Doctor Lecter like he’s the best thing since sliced bread, I personally think that he’s almost just as bad,” Jimmy confesses, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Beverly nods her head in agreement. “Oh, totally,” she says. “I can count the number of times I’ve seen that man show up to a crime scene that Will wasn’t already at on only one hand.”

“And even then it was only because the two of them were arriving together,” Jimmy continues.

“That doesn’t mean shit. There’s just no way in hell, and that’s that,” Jack says matter-of-factly. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call Doctor Lecter and ask him to come over here. While I’m out doing that, I want the three of you to stop spouting nonsense and actually start doing your jobs,” Jack orders before spinning on his heel and stalking out the door.

“‘Spouting nonsense,’” Beverly repeats disbelievingly once he’s out of sight. “For the head of the Behavioral Science Unit at the literal FBI, he is completely blind.”

Jimmy nods. “It’s actually kind of sad.”

“Agreed,” Brian says, snapping his gloves on before picking up a severed pinky laying a few steps away from them and putting it in an evidence bag. “Especially considering the fact that they’re literally _in a relationship,”_ he continues once he’s next to them again. “Why didn’t we just tell Jack that straight up?”

“He’d probably have a stroke or something,” Jimmy says with a laugh. “We have enough dead bodies in this room as it is.”

Beverly fixes him with a look. “What?” he asks as he raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m just saying.”

“Anyway, back to the boss being oblivious,” Brian continues with a contemplative look on his face. “Didn’t Jack and Will spend, like, the entirety of the past few days together pouring over case files?”

She scrunches her eyebrows. “I guess, yeah,” she agrees. “But what does that have to do with him being oblivious?”

“Well Will kept wearing a red sweater that was, no offense to him, _much_ nicer than anything I’ve ever seen him wear before,” he explains. “And it was definitely at least one size too big.”

Beverly snorts. “Very detailed observation skills, Z,” she teases, gently nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“It was noteworthy!” Brian protests, defensive. “He was finally wearing something other than an old shirt or a flannel. I mean, he actually looked put together for once!”

“That’s fair.” She pauses for a second, considering. “Now that I think about it, every once in a while Will would burrow into the sweater and, like, smell it. It was actually really sweet, if I’m being honest.”

“Now who’s the one with the detailed observation skills,” Brian grumbles. 

_“Anyway,”_ Jimmy says pointedly. “Do you guys think he’ll still be in denial about Will and Doctor Lecter after he sees them today? I mean, Will looks at him like he’s a miracle after he sees him following, like, a solid two hours of separation. Will hasn’t seen the guy in an entire week.”

Bev scoffs. As if it’s even a question. She opens her mouth to say as much, but she’s interrupted by Jack’s return. “I just got off the phone with Lecter,” he announces. “He’s on his way right now.”

“Does Will know that you called him?” she asks. 

Jack rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Not that it matters, but no, Will doesn’t know,” he huffs before crossing his arms and fixing them with an expectant look. “While I was gone, did any of you actually do something productive?”

Brian lifts up the evidence bag in his hand and waves it around a bit. Jack looks like he’s about to scream, so Bev cuts him off before he has the opportunity. “Watch how Will reacts when Doctor Lecter gets here,” she says as she nods toward Will, who’s standing on the other side of the crime scene with a lucid yet contemplative look on his face. “You can’t tell us we’re wrong after you see that.”

“And then just watch how they act together. It’s actually really adorable,” Brian says. “I hate it.”

Jack rolls his eyes again. “I see them together all the time.”

“But you don’t _watch_ them,” Brian stresses. 

“Will smiles so much more around Doctor Lecter,” Jimmy adds before pausing. “Now that I think about it, almost all of Will’s smiles in _general_ happen around Doctor Lecter.” 

“Hey, I got a smile once,” Brian yells indignantly, looking extremely offended. 

Bev scoffs. “It’s because you told him that we were done for the day and that he could go home. I think it was more of a relieved uptick of his lips than an actual smile.”

“She has a point,” Jimmy snorts. “I don’t think that counts.”

“Fuck you guys,” Brian says, crossing his arms. “It’s not _my_ fault he’s so hard to engage in conversation.”

Jimmy shrugs. “Even so,” he says, “it doesn’t—“

“This is an active crime scene!” Jack yells once he finally realizes that the three of them could bicker like this for hours. “Evidence needs to be catalogued and photos need to be taken, so will the three of you _please_ just shut up and do your damn jobs!”

“Are you quite alright, Jack?” All four of them jump at the new voice from behind them. Beverly turns to see Dr. Lecter, impeccably dressed as always. She nods in greeting and smiles a bit when the gesture is returned. 

“Hannibal!” Will says from the other side of the room, his tone a mix of surprise and happiness, before eagerly hurrying over to them; he’s practically glowing from the inside out. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Dr. Lecter allows himself to give Will a small smile in greeting. “I only just received the call,” he responds. “It is good to see you again, Will.”

Will flushes and ducks his head. “It’s good to see you too, Hannibal,” he mumbles. 

Jack is looking back and forth between them suspiciously, causing Beverly to turn and trade knowing smirks with Brian and Jimmy. Jack clears his throat. “I’m glad you were able to make it, Doctor,” he says, tone professional, and it’s only then that Lecter tears his eyes away from Will. “I apologize for the short notice.”

“It is of no consequence. Besides, you know it is always a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jack,” he says amicably. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Will was just about to go and use his imagination,” Beverly speaks up, and Will fixes her with a disgruntled expression at the phrasing. “Maybe you could help?”

Lecter nods as Will’s disgruntled look morphs into a full glare; there’s no doubt in Beverly’s mind that Will is perfectly aware of what she’s doing. She smirks at him in response. “Of course,” Dr. Lecter agrees before immediately gesturing for Will to lead the way. It doesn’t escape her notice that Lecter places his hand at the small of Will’s back to guide him forward once they’ve completely turned around. 

The second the pair is out of earshot she, along with Brian and Jimmy, turn toward Jack in perfect sync. All four of them stare at each other for a minute before Jack huffs. “That doesn’t prove shit.”

Brian sputters. “Are you kidding?”

Beverly shakes her head. “Well you know how the saying goes,” she says airily, making sure to keep her tone respectful despite the teasing. “Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

Jimmy nods. “Proverbs like that are rarely wrong,” he agrees wisely.

Jack looks like he’s just swallowed a lemon. “The three of you are just seeing things that aren’t there,” Jack says dismissively. “Will and Doctor Lecter are friends. _Colleagues.”_

Now it’s Brian’s turn to nod. “I agree,” he says, and Jack shoots him a grateful look. “If we’re going by technicalities, that is.”

“In other words, we do concede that they are in fact friends and colleagues. However, if we’re being more detail oriented, they’re also friends and colleagues that are completely in love with each other,” Jimmy corrects. 

The relieved expression on Jack’s face disappears in an instant, and Bev has to fight the urge to laugh when she sees the irritated look that replaces it; apparently her boss has finally hit his breaking point.

“I’m tired of this,” Jack yells before he pauses, trying to find the right word to say, _“insubordination._ And it isn't just that! The three of you have been here for the better half of fifteen minutes and yet the only piece of evidence that _any_ of you have collected so far is a finger!” he cries before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

The three of them blink in shock at the outburst. “Are you good, boss?” Beverly asks cautiously.

He sighs. “Fine,” he says. “I’m just stressed out. I’ve been a bit one-track minded, lately.”

She looks at him and says, soothingly, “Well, we’re here if you need us.”

Brian nods. Jack smiles at that, exhausted yet still genuine.

“I mean just look at them,” Jimmy blurts suddenly as he gestures to Will and Dr. Lecter; the first sign of life he exhibits since Jack’s outburst ruining the moment entirely. “Just _look_ at them.”

They all turn toward the pair and stare at them unblinkingly, completely unashamed. Will, who’s obviously just come back to the present, has a concerningly pale complexion and is shivering almost violently. Unfortunately, this in and of itself is nothing new—all four of them are fully aware of the effect that Will’s empathy can have on him, all having witnessed it on multiple occasions—but other parts of Will’s aftershock after slipping out of a killer’s mind is different this time around. 

Noticeably so, considering the way that Will’s entire body relaxes the moment Dr. Lecter places his hand at the nape of his neck, almost as if Lecter’s touch alone is the solution to any and all problems haunting him; Beverly can’t help but notice the reverent yet still unfocused look on Will’s face as he gazes at Lecter. 

Will then whispers something that she can’t hear, but whatever it is causes Dr. Lecter to smile softly before reaching up with his other hand and gently cupping Will’s cheek. Beverly shifts uncomfortably as she continues watching the scene in front of her, the tenderness and intimacy of the action making her feel as if she’s intruding on a private moment. Even so, she still can’t bring herself to tear her eyes away. 

“Are you able to take a few deep breaths for me?” Dr. Lecter asks, loud enough for the four of them to hear. “You are safe, Will, I swear it. Now try to align your breathing with mine. Take a few deep breaths,” Lecter coos, loud enough for the four of them to hear; he strokes his thumb across one of Will’s cheekbones as his lips curve up a bit to emphasize his point. “That’s perfect, mažasis. Just like that.”

It continues like this for a few minutes, the two of them breathing in harmony, before Will closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they’re completely cognizant and clear. “There,” Dr. Lecter says with a nod. “There you are.”

“Yeah,” Will agrees, almost too quiet for her to hear. “Yeah, I’m here.”

The pair continue to gaze at each other before Lecter finally shifts his attention back to the four of them; Will follows Dr. Lecter’s eyes and winces at them before muttering something she isn’t able to catch. 

Then, with extremely different expressions—Will looking wary and embarrassed, Lecter looking impassive yet protective—they walk back over to them. The six of them just stare at each other silently for a moment, none of them knowing what to say.

Jack’s phone suddenly beeps, cutting through the uncomfortable silence. “Apparently they’ve just found more evidence outside,” he announces as he shifts his attention to Brian and Jimmy. “Can the two of you go check it out?”

Brian’s gaze flicks over to Bev for a second before he shrugs. “Sure,” he says before giving her a departing nod walking out the door, Jimmy hot on his heels.

Jack then walks to the middle of the room before turning to the three of them and giving Will a beckoning nod, causing Will to look up at Lecter imploringly. With a minute yet reassuring smile, Dr. Lecter places his hand on the small of Will’s back and gives him a gentle push forward. Will stumbles a bit as a result, but once he gets his barings he calmly walks over to Jack.

Then it dawns on Beverly that she and Dr. Lecter are the only ones remaining. She opens her mouth to say god knows what, but Lecter speaks before she has the opportunity.

“While Will was using his imagination, as you so eloquently put it, I was able to hear the conversation you had with your colleagues regarding the nature of my involvement with Will quite clearly,” he says, his tone impossible to interpret.

Beverly winces. “Sorry, I know you hate gossip and all that jazz,” she responds. “But you gotta tell me: what do you think about all that Jack said?”

He glances at her appraisingly. Instead of berating her for her lack of tact Dr. Lecter simply hums and holds eye contact.

“To be completely frank with you, Miss Katz, I find myself unable to discern whether or not his inability to acknowledge our relationship is purposeful or not.”

She nods. “Neither am I. But you do know that he wouldn’t have any issue with it, right? Knowing him, he would probably just be concerned about whether or not a relationship between you guys would impact an investigation or because you’re his therapist. That’s going off the idea that he’s in denial.” Beverly pauses. “He could just be oblivious, though.”

Dr. Lecter hums contemplatively but doesn’t otherwise respond. Beverly takes this opportunity to put on her gloves and take out an evidence bag before walking crouching down to grab the thumb she just realized was laying on the floor about a foot away from Lecter.

“If it truly is obliviousness, an acquaintance of mine is an optometrist,” he ponders mischievously after she stands back up and seals the bag. “Perhaps I could write Jack a referral.”

Bev can’t help but snort. “Maybe you should just play dumb when he’s finished talking with Will while Jimmy, Z, and I try and make hints that the two of you are together,” she muses. “Cover all the bases and see who makes him snap first.”

Will walks over to them before he has the opportunity to respond, and Bev can’t help but notice that Will is standing much closer to Lecter than one normally would. 

Dr. Lecter glances at Will before looking down at her with a slight upturn of his lips, an almost teasing look in his eyes. The message he’s conveying is as clear as day: _game on._

“Zeller, Price,” Jack barks a moment later, leaning his head out of the front door; she hears a muffled yell of acknowledgement before they walk in, and then three of them come back over to her, Dr. Lecter, and Will.

“Will told me that it was much easier to help us today,” Jack muses to Dr. Lecter as soon as he’s arrived; Will looks like he’s biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from protesting. “Thank you.”

Lecter inclines his head slightly in acknowledgement. “The fact that Will finds comfort in my presence is more than enough thanks,” he responds. “Your Miss Katz can attest.”

Bev rolls her eyes, biting back a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the groups confused faces at their amiableness. “I was left with very few options after the four of you abandoned me to the elements,” she laments, a tad dramatic, “so now we’re thick as thieves. Right, Doctor Lecter?”

Lecter nods succinctly. “Quite.”

Jack turns toward her then, her ridiculous claim no doubt making him finally remember her presence. “I need you to think very carefully before you answer this, Katz,” he says, slow and serious. “Did you do anything productive?”

Imitating Brian’s earlier reaction to the question, Bev slowly lifts up the evidence bag and waves it. Brian gestures to her emphatically. “See,” he cries, “I told you that we were being productive.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy nods furiously. “Now all we need is a ring finger, a pointer finger, and a middle finger and we’ll have a whole hand!”

Jack pauses and turns to him with a raised eyebrow. Brian immediately turns to Dr. Lecter in a last ditch effort to save Jimmy from Jack. “How was your conference? Are you glad to be back?” he asks, his gaze flicking to Will as he asks the second question; Jack clenches his jaw. 

_Christ, Z,_ she thinks, exacerbated, because Will and Hannibal’s relationship is the last topic that would calm Jack down. But at the same time she can’t help but glance at Lecter expectantly with a raised eyebrow as if to say _I told you the three of us would be able to get a rise out of him._

Dr. Lecter seems to interpret this as a challenge. “I’m afraid that Will and I must be on our way, as we have an appointment to get to,” he says. “We must make up for lost time, you understand.” 

Beverly tries not to laugh at his pointed tone, because there’s no doubt in her mind that by appointment he means date; based off of Will’s slight blush at Lecter’s announcement, he’s also aware of the double entendre. 

She truly can’t help herself from stirring the pot even further. “I understand, Doctor Lecter. We wouldn’t want to make you late for your _appointment.”_ She looks at Jack pointedly when she says this, an expectant look on her face; she hears Jimmy and Zeller’s quiet laugh from beside her. “It would be terribly rude.”

Jack looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel. “Would you mind if I walked you two out?” Beverly asks innocently.

Jack and Dr. Lecter respond to her question simultaneously with an irritated “You need to do your job” and a faux-professional “Not at all” respectively.

Lecter proceeds to place his hand on the small of Will’s back to guide him out of the room, Beverly following close behind. Hannibal looks back over his shoulder when they’re at the threshold of the door and winks.

“Oh for the love of—” Jack roars as he throws his hands up in the air in frustration, but the door slams behind her before she can hear the rest.

Dr. Lecter turns to look at her. “What do you think?” he asks conspiratorially. “Was that you or me?”

Ignoring the suspicious and bewildered look on Will’s face Beverly says, “I think it was a combination,” she says. “A joint achievement, if you will.” She then holds out her hand with a giddy smile. Dr. Lecter looks down at it consideringly before taking it, grip firm but not painful, and shaking it.

“Quite,” he agrees, and though his expression is impassive, she can still see the smile in his eyes. “However, just to be safe, I will make sure to acquire the business card for my acquaintance’s office.”

Beverly laughs so hard she cries.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write endings lmao,,,anyway thank you _so_ much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274) if you feel so inclined
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)   
>  [my spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=kt28GMB4RQi58ZhS1an6nQ)   
> 


End file.
